This invention relates to a dash box for a recreation vehicle, such as a golf cart. The invention mounts directly in front of the vehicle's occupant area, and has multiple compartments for conveniently storing items such as score cards, pencils, golf balls, tees, sunglasses, cell phones, trash, cigarette butts, food, beverages, and the like. The invention also offers valuable surface area for prominently displaying corporate advertising, golfer names, club notices, and tee times.
Dash trays and dash covers for golf carts are well known in the prior art. These products typically extend between the front windshield posts and provide storage areas for lightweight, loose items. The prior art dash products are generally attached only at opposite ends and are poorly designed for carrying heavier loads, such as loaded coolers. In addition, these dash products have relatively little compartment space and offer a limited range of conveniences. In most cases, these products must be custom designed to fit the specific make and year of the golf cart, and are often difficult to install and remove.
The present invention addresses these and other limitations of the prior art by providing a dash box which securely mounts to the vehicle for ready and convenient access by occupants. The invention has a number of divided compartments and support structure capable of holding and storing a wide variety of items commonly used by golfers. The invention is quickly and easily installed and removed. Once installed, the invention is fully supported along its length and creates little vibration and rattling noise during operation of the cart.